


The Sexual Adventures of Tom Holland

by Asa98



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Bisexual Harrison Osterfield, Bisexual Harry Kirton, Bottom Tom Holland, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay, Gay Finn Cole, Gay Sex, Gay Tom Holland, Hotel Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Anya Taylor-Joy, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Switch Finn Cole, Switch Harrison Osterfield, Switch Harry Kirton, bisexual sex, progressive plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa98/pseuds/Asa98
Summary: Colección de historias erótico festivas de Tom con argumento progresivo (o al menos un intento).*Los tags se irán actualizando con cada capítulo!*Cada capítulo lleva el nombre del hombre/chico con el que Tom se acuesta. Cuando aparece una "y", en ese capítulo Tom no aparece.
Relationships: Anya Taylor-Joy/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Tom Holland, Chris Evans/Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Tom Holland/Sebastian Stan, Finn Cole/Harry Kirton, Harrison Osterfield/Henry Cavill, Harrison Osterfield/Hugh Jackman, Harrison Osterfield/Original Male Character(s), Harrison Osterfield/Sebastian Stan, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland, Sam Holland/Finn Cole, Sam Holland/Original Male Character(s), Tom Holland/Antonio Campos, Tom Holland/Bill Skarsgård, Tom Holland/Charlie Hunnam, Tom Holland/Chris Pratt, Tom Holland/Finn Cole, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Hugh Jackman, Tom Holland/Hugh Jackman, Tom Holland/Mark Wahlberg, Tom Holland/Original Male Character(s), Tom Holland/Sebastian Stan





	The Sexual Adventures of Tom Holland

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está escrito en español de España/castellano. Espero que lo disfruten o al menos se rían con "coger" fuera de lugar! xD

Cuando Tom hablada de su primera vez, siempre la imaginaba romántica, puede que un poco pastelosa. Hablaba de velas, flores y del chico que le robase el corazón. Eso fue antes de descubrir el mundo de daddies que se abría ante sus ojos. Cuando era un ser inocente, quería una vida tranquila e idílica junto al chico de sus sueño. Todo hasta que las películas de acción y superhéroes se mezclaron con sus revolucionadas hormonas. Necesitaría muchos más dedos de los que ya tiene para decir cuántas pajas se ha hecho pensando en algún superhéroe musculoso.

La oportunidad de que todas esas fantasías se hicieran realidad estaba solo a unos meses de distancia. Iba a convertirse en Spiderman y en Peter Parker, el dulce chico y superhéroe que una mayoría shippeaba con Deadpool (tenía que admitir que demasiadas veces se había tocado pensando en Ryan Reynolds). Por este gran motivo quiere dejar de ser un chico virgen. Quería tener un mínimo de experiencia o al menos decir que ya no era virgen para que fueran más duros con él. Hugh Jackman empotrándolo donde él quiera y sin compasión es otra de sus grandes fantasías.

Esa tarde se mensajeó con su amigo, Finn Cole. Se conocen desde niños. No fueron a la misma escuela, pero viven a dos barrios de distancia.

Tom ríe también tras la pantalla.

Como acordaron, al cabo de unos días fueron al Hotel St Giles Heathrow.

Finn y Tom habían puesto una excusa simple por si había preguntas.

Cogieron el tren en Kingston y bajaron en Feltham. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

—¿Quieres coger algo de comer? —preguntó Finn cuando vio el 24 Horas— No tenemos opción de bufet y no me quiero arriesgar a que nos pillen robando —bromeó.

—No, no… —respondió un poco despistado—. Si eso luego. Ahora no me apetece.

Los nervios le habían cerrado el estómago.

—Cuando te apetezca.

Acarició su brazo con ternura al sentir sus nervios. Generalmente siempre se está metiendo con él, haciéndole bromas; pero sabía que no era el momento.

Le sonrió y Tom le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron por recepción. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban entrando en la habitación. Cama, baño, televisión y tetera, no necesitaban nada más. Tom se sentó sobre la cama, balanceando sus pies. Finn se sentó a su lado, rozando sus hombros y cogió su mano en silencio.

—Si te sientes mal o quieres parar, solo avisa.

Giró su cuerpo y con la mano que agarraba la de su amigo, ahora acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. Tom asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Cerró distancia entre sus labios y los besó suavemente. No era la primera vez que probaban sus bocas, ya se habían besado, más concretamente liado. Ya fuese algo borrachos o por simple aburrimiento.

Sus labios se movían en un baile que ambos conocían. El sonido de sus besos comenzó a ser el único en la habitación, seguidos de unos tenues jadeos.

Tom pegó más sus cuerpos. Acarició el cuello de Finn con dedos corazón y anular, pudo sentir como su piel se tensaba. Puso una

—Tienes las manos frías —se quejó en bajito tras romper el beso. Rio suave.

—En nada se calientan.

La camiseta acarició el torso de Tom antes de abandonarlo. Finn mordió su labio mientras lo observaba.

—No estabas así el verano pasado.

—Ya sabes que he tenido que entrenar por contrato.

El castaño puso un dedo sobre su frente y empujó sin fuerza, burlándose de él. De la nada, Finn tiró de sus hombros, haciéndole caer sobre él. Tom paró la caída con sus brazos.

—Me encantará ver esos músculos en la gran pantalla.

Agarró su culo con ambas manos. Sus dedos se hundieron ligeramente en la carne. La tela vaquera que le separaba de ese torneado y turgente trasero impedía que pudiera clavar sus dedos y dejar la marca de sus uñas en la tierna carne.

El castaño respondió con una expresión de sorpresa y pegándose más a sus manos, arqueando ligeramente la espalda.

Finn comenzó a amasarlo con determinación.

Sus labios adquirieron un suave tono rojo por los incesantes besos, lo cuales también le robaban el aire. Al sentarse sobre sus caderas, Tom pudo notar como algo largo y duro, muy duro, luchaba por pegarse a su trasero.

—Tengo una idea.

En menos de dos segundos Finn desabrochó los pantalones del castaño y los bajó dejándolos al final de su trasero. Su calzoncillo negro también estaba tenso, aunque no tanto como el suyo. Le pidió que se levantase un segundo e hizo la misma acción con sus propios pantalones. Ahora una fina tela, negra y azul, separaban sus miembros duros, palpitantes y calientes. Las manos volvieron al culo de Tom. Ambos amigos movieron sus caderas de arriba abajo, sin decirse nada, iban al mismo ritmo en direcciones contrarias. Cuando Tom subía, Finn bajaba. Sus jadeos seguían siendo bastante bajos. No querían que en las habitaciones vecinas se dieran cuenta del caliente acto que estaban llevando a cabo.

Finn coló descaradamente ambas manos bajo el calzoncillo negro, hundiendo con fuerza sus dedos en la blanda carne. Tom reaccionó con un gemido de sorpresa, mientras que su polla dejó escapar un par de gotas de líquido preseminal que traspasó al calzoncillo de Finn.

—¿Puedo azotarte? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Tom tragó saliva. La pregunta le devolvió a la realidad. Alejándose momentáneamente del placer y volviendo al nerviosismo.

—¿H-has traído una fusta?

—No soy esa clase de _Grey_ —respondió aguantándose la risa.

Ocultó la cabeza en su hombro, avergonzado.

—Los nervios.

—No pasa nada. Yo estuve mucho peor —ríe ligeramente al recordar—. Casi no me la pudo meter. Estaba nervioso por el dolor y porque alguien nos pillara. Consejo de Finn: nunca pierdas la virginidad en un coche en el puerto.

—Lo anotaré para la próxima vez que me desvirguen —sonrió más relajado.

Hubo una corta pausa, durante la cual el rubio besó tiernamente la sien del contrario.

—No tengo fusta, pero si manos. Me gustaría golpear tu culo, si me dejas, claro.

—Está bien.

Retomaron la posición. Gracias al movimiento de sus caderas no tardaron demasiado en volver a sentir el placer recorrer sus cuerpos. Finn cogió el lateral del calzoncillo con el pulgar y lo hizo adentrarse en la hendidura de su amigo. El sonido de la tela golpeando la carne les excitó. Gemido. Repitió con el otro lado. Gemido.

El trasero de Tom estaba semi expuesto y ligeramente abierto por el grosor de la tela entre las cachas. Esta tensión también podía notarse en lo marcado que se encontraban sus testículos. Era una sensación nueva y le estaba gustando. Miró de reojo su trasero, justo en el momento en que Finn lo golpeó sonoramente, sin demasiada fuerza.

—¡O-oh…!

Finn mordió su labio y golpeó de nuevo. Cada vez que la pálida carne rebotaba en su mano los gemidos de Tom aumentaban. No pidió que parase hasta que sus nalgas quedaron de un fuerte color rojo.

—Parece que te ha gustado —besó su afilada mandíbula.

—Más de lo que pensaba —mordió su labio.

—Estoy creando un pequeño pervertido. Levántate y date la vuelta.

Obedeció. Se puso de pie y de espalda a él. Sus pantalones cayeron en cuanto sus pies tocaron la alfombra. Los apartó rápidamente con una sutil patada que dejaron ver los años dedicados al ballet. Largas piernas, finas caderas, cintura cincelada y azotado trasero fueron estudiadas por los ojos azules de Finn. Subiendo su mirada, su polla se fue tensando y derramando gotas. Tom le miraba de reojo, centrándose en su polla. Pensó que sería más pequeña, pero no se podía quedar de su tamaño.

—Finn...

Parpadeó rápidamente, saliendo de embrujo de sus formas, y le miró a los ojos.

—Dime, Tommy.

—¿Puedo chupártela?

—Sí, si luego me dejas chupártela a ti.

Una descarga fue directa a su miembro.

—C-como decir que no —respondió sonrojado.

Le hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y corazón a su amigo para que se acercase. Tom se puso entre sus piernas y le miró. Finn cogió su barbilla y la acarició con el pulgar. Le indicó brevemente como hacerlo.

—Olvida todos esos vídeos de garganta profunda. Ve despacio. Como si lamieras un helado.

—Lo intentaré —peinó sus rizos hacia atrás. Un gesto que delataba su nerviosismo.

—Lo harás genial.

Tom bajó su cabeza. Tomó su miembro con la mano izquierda y comenzó a lamer la punta. El caliente contacto de su lengua con el glande provocó un gemido en Finn. Su amigo sonrió al oír que le gustaba. Continuó con aquel simple movimiento, bajando su lengua poco a poco por toda su longitud. No dejaba ni un centímetro sin lamer.

Humedeció sus labios pasando varias veces su lengua por ellos. Abrió su boca. Metió la cabeza y un poco de su miembro. Quería más, pero las arcadas le hicieron desistir.

—Aprieta con tus labios —pidió Finn entre gemidos.

Su amigo le obedeció. Apretó los labios alrededor al su miembro, al principio suave y tímido, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo con ritmo lento.

Finn agarró y tiró de la sábana de hotel. Realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, tocando los puntos sensibles. Parecía que le hacía caso a los diferentes jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca. Cuando estos se hicieron más altos, rodeó con más fuerza su miembro y elevó la velocidad.

—U-un poco más rápido.

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en los hermosos rizos castaños, mientras apoyaba la otra más atrás para no caer. Tenía la manía de echarse hacia atrás cuando se la chupaban.

Tom separó un poco más sus piernas para tener una buena base y comenzó a chupar con más velocidad. También a succionar cuando se alejaba.

El rubio cogió su pelo con fuerza, apretando su puño, pero sin controlar el ritmo. Tenía más experiencia que su amigo y no quería forzarlo, y menos en su primera vez. Echó la cabeza más hacia atrás, sintiendo como el orgasmo se avecinaba.

—T-tommy, y-ya casi.

No sabía si iba a tragar o escupir y quien avisa no es traidor. Sintió como chupaba y succionaba con más intensidad. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, contrajo los dedos de manos y pies; y se corrió en la boca de Tom, quien no se apartó en ningún momento, dejando que el semen llenara su boca y bajase por su garganta. Sin embargo, inhaló cuando no debía y comenzó a toser. Alejándose cuando sintió que algo no iba bien.

Finn volvió antes de su viaje proporcionado por el orgasmo al oír la tos.

—¿Mierda, Tommy, estás bien?

—S-sí —respondió entre toses. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente llorosos.

Finn cogió unos pañuelos de la mesilla y se los dio. Tom tosió contra estos.

—¿Me disculpas un momento?

Tom se levantó antes de que respondiera y se fue al baño. Se oía el agua del grifo correr. Volvió al cabo de un par de minutos, más tranquilo y sin tos. Aunque inseguro tras la situación.

—¿Todavía tienes ganas? —preguntó apretando su mano izquierda con la contraria.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—También.

—Entonces sigamos.

Finn cogió su mano e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, como al principio. Le preguntó de nuevo si estaba bien y Tom asintió.

Tom tenía que admitir que le gustaba, y excitaba, la diferencia entre sus cuerpos. Finn siempre había sido más corpulento que él, una diferencia que se hizo más marcada cuando entraron en la adolescencia. Los hombros de su amigo se hicieron más anchos, al igual que su torso y caderas. Se fijó especialmente cuando vio la serie de Animal Kingdom, donde tiene un role protagonista desde hace 2 años. Había escenas donde Finn iba con poca ropa y, aunque no era más de lo que ya había visto en la piscina, pudo observar como su cuerpo cambió. Más ancho, más músculos y sobre todo, más culo. Ahora disfrutaba de tener su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo.

Empujó a Finn para tumbarse sobre él y este respondió con una sonrisa. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarle.

Jugaron unos minutos más, hasta que Finn pudo ponerse duro de nuevo. Tom tembló al sentir su miembro contra el suyo.

—Quiero que me la metas ya —dijo convencido.

—Como ordenes.

Tom se bajó y comenzó a buscar los condones (sí, solo condones) que había traído. O eso pensaba. No encontró nada en sus bolsillos ni en el suelo.

—¡Mierda los-

—¿Los condones y el lubricante? —alzó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí… Se me han olvidado —tapó su rostro con las manos y suspiró—. Puedo ir al 24 Horas.

Finn rio.

—Supuse que lo olvidarías y los traje yo.

Se levanta. Coge sus pantalones del suelo y coge una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo trasero.

Tom subió de nuevo a la cama.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —preguntó Tom poniendo la mala cara que cuando se mete con él.

—Porque quería ver esa cara —respondió bañando sus dedos en lubricante.

Se reía mientras se tumba a su lado. Le miró con sus ojos azules. Tom volvió a besarle. Finn separó sus piernas nuevamente, colando su mano entre sus nalgas, alcanzando su ano. Tom rompió el beso con un gemido cuando sintió como Finn colaba un dedo en su interior.

—¿Te duele?

—N-no. Se siente un poco molesto, pero me gusta la sensación.

Hay que admitir que sus dedos son bastante gruesos.

Finn capturó sus labios e introdujo su lengua. Los dulces jadeos de Tom acompañaban el húmedo sonido de sus besos. Introdujo un segundo dedo, que Tom rechazó por el dolor. Lo sacó y movió el dedo que seguía dentro en círculos, buscando relajar su apretado agujero. Pensar en lo ceñido que estaría en unos momentos alrededor de su polla hizo que esta se sacudiera y echase algo de líquido preseminal sobre la pierna de Tom. La de Tom también se sacudió, al volver a sentir como lo excitaba.

Siguió subiendo su dedo, buscando su punto G. Quería darle a su amigo la primera vez más placentera que podía imaginar. Solo necesitó subir un poco más para que Tom soltara un profundo gemido, señalando que había acertado.

—Nunca habías llegado tan lejos, ¿eh?

Tom negó con la cabeza entre respiraciones profundas.

Estimular su punto G hizo que introducir su segundo dedo con mayor facilidad.

—¿V-vas a meter un tercero?

—Tengo que prepararte para lo grande.

Tom miró su erecta e hinchada polla, imaginando como sería sentirla dentro. Si ya le costó chuparla… La cogió para masturbarla lentamente, prefería que Finn le llenase por completo. El chico gimió como respuesta y presionó su botón sin compasión.

—¡F-finn, joder!

—Tienes una cara tan bonita cuando gimes —sonrió ladino.

Tom se sonrojó. Trató de callar sus gemidos, pero no hubo manera. Aquel punto era demasiado sensible y sabía cómo estimularlo.

No tardo mucho más en aceptar el tercer dedo. Finn se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para dilatarlo bien. De vez en cuando hacia un movimiento de tijera con el índice y el anular.

Cuando Tom bien dilatado, cogió el condón y el bote de lubricante. Abrió el primero, dejando el sobrecillo de plástico sobre la mesita de noche, y lo extendió sobre su pene sin mucha dificultad.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó mientras echaba lubricante sobre su miembro y lo esparcía dando estocadas contra su mano.

—Por favor.

Mordió su labio inferior, observando la excitante imagen. El sonido de chapoteo despertó su imaginación sobre lo que vendría después.

Se acomodó en el centro de la cama, boca arriba, separando más las piernas invitando a Finn a colocarse entre ellas. Sintió algo duró y caliente contra su ano. Un excitante escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Finn se adentraba lentamente en su interior. La sensación era muy diferente a sus dedos, pudiendo sentir como abría sus paredes con dulce dolor.

Le pidió que parase cuando el dolor se hizo intenso. Finn permaneció quieto, besando tiernamente sus labios, rostro, cuello y hombros, hasta recibir la orden de continuar. Tom tomó la barbilla con un dedo y le llevó de nuevo a su rostro. Quería que le mirase. El azul de sus ojos le daba más tranquilidad.

—Lo estás haciendo genial —sonrió.

Tom sintió como si le leyera la mente. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias…

Puso una mano tras su cuello, tirando lentamente hacia él para besarle.

Tom se fue relajando y se dio cuenta cuando la polla se introdujo más en su interior. Le dio permiso para que se comenzara a moverse, que estaba bien y listo. Al principio, Finn dio lentas embestidas. Acostumbrando a Tom al movimiento y a su grosor. Su interior más apretado de lo que pensaba. Le echó la culpa a los nervios. Sin embargo, esa presión no hacía más que excitarlo, comenzando a imaginar cómo se vería empotrado contra la pared, sudando, con una preciosas medias negras de encaje hasta la mitad del muslo (ups, el fetiche asoma de nuevo). Se sonrojó ante su mismo pensamiento.

Sin darse a penas cuenta, empezó a moverse más rápido. Pero Tom no se quejó. También quería un poco más de intensidad. Sus gemidos se hicieron más altos.

Pronto Finn dio estocadas cortas pero intensas, como queriendo cavar más profundo. Lo cual hizo que Tom abrazase su espalda, clavando ligeramente sus uñas. Su boca quedó a la altura de su oído, perfecto para que oyera sus dulces gemidos. Se volvieron algo más tímidos que antes.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —jadeo—. A-antes no tenías t-tanta vergüenza.

—E-estoy concentrado —respondió.

No mentía. La nueva sensación de placer nublaba demasiado sus sentidos para estar pendiente de que hacía o decía.

El futuro Spiderman movió tímidamente las caderas, subiéndolas y bajándolas. Gracias a los años de ballet contaba con una gran flexibilidad, y no solo en las caderas. Finn se levantó, cortando momentáneamente el movimiento. Se escuchó un quejido por parte de Tom. Separó más sus piernas para una posición más cómoda y profunda. Acariciando su piel desde los muslos hasta las rodillas sin despegar sus dedos. Sonrió al notar como la textura de la alfombra se había grabado en sus rodillas. Volvió a la postura del misionero y le penetró con la misma fuerza y velocidad que antes. Tom lo disfrutaba más y más.

Cuando la velocidad era perfecta, Tom arañó su espalda al tiempo que levantaba sus caderas, buscando el placer de sentirlo más profundo dentro de él. Finn puso una mano bajo su espalda y cuando la postura comenzó a resultarle incómoda, subió hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas, elevando aún más las caderas de Tom. Quien perdió la respiración por unos segundos cuando se clavó en su punto G.

Agarró sus caderas con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en esa maldita y caliente carne. Tom le pidió, casi rogó que lo hiciera más fuerte y así lo hizo. El sonido de sus pieles chocando se unió al de sus gemidos. No les preocupaba en ese momento que alguien más les oyera.

—¡N-no pares, por favor! ¡Y-ya casi estoy!

El vientre de Tom se hundió. Una señal clara de que iba a correrse en pocos segundos. Así lo hizo. Su cuerpo se tensó, hundiendo pies y manos en el colchón. Su espalda se arqueó mientras sentía el condón hincharse en su interior, mientras él salpicaba el ancho torso de su amigo con un largo gemido, casi un grito.

Finn también se había venido. La cara de placer de Tom durante el orgasmo y como su interior se cerró sobre su polla le dio el toque que necesitaba para correrse. En su caso, pegó todo lo posible las caderas, como si se fuera a escapar. Arqueó su espalda, aunque no tanto, dejando salir un gemido ronco. No quería perderse ni un segundo de sus gestos.

Tom cayó casi a plomo sobre el colchón. Finn conservó la postura doblando la espalda en sentido contrario. Sus respiraciones estaban casi a la par mientras recuperaban el aire. El rubio se acostó sobre su amigo sin salir de él.

—¿Te ha gustado, Tommy?

—Me ha encantado. Quiero repetir ya —rio suave.

—Dame unos 15 minutos y te doy otra ronda —bromeó.

Ambos rieron.

Salió de Tom, se sacó el condón, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró a la papelera. Luego fue al baño a por una toalla para limpiarse el pecho. Tom se acomodó de nuevo en la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado y en calma, una sensación similar a la que experimentaba tras masturbarse, pero más fuerte.

Finn volvió, tumbándose a su lado.

—Me ducho primero y voy al 24 horas, ¿te parece?

Dejó varios besos en su frente.

—Tráeme una botella de agua y algo para picar, si hay algo decente. Ahora tengo más sed que hambre.

Finn asintió con la cabeza.

No tardó más de 5 minutos en ducharse. Ventajas de criarse con 4 hermanos y tener poca agua caliente. Se enjabonó su cuerpo y luego se aclaró con abundante agua. Salió secando su pelo con una toalla y sin ninguna sobre el cuerpo.

—Todo tuyo —le guiño un ojo.

Tom se metió corriendo a la ducha, con su ropa doblada sobre su antebrazo.

Cuando Finn se giró, vio la ropa doblada y colocada sobre las sábanas. Soltó una pequeña risa tierna al darse cuenta de su gesto. Se vistió rápidamente. Llamó a la puerta del baño y la abrió.

—Me voy ya.

—¡Vale! —cerró el agua—. Tengo la cartera sobre una de las mesillas. Coge el dinero que necesites.

—No te preocupes. Invito yo.

—Entonces te debo la siguiente.

—¿Voy a ser el siguiente con quien folles? ¿Pasando de todos esos daddies? Me siento halagado.

Tom respondió con un corte de manga y pidiéndole que se vaya, que le empieza a coger el frío. Su amigo cerró la puerta riendo.

El castaño salió del baño vestido y con el cabello húmedo.

Finn todavía no había vuelto, por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje. No tardó mucho en responder con una foto de la típica bolsa azul. De fondo, un claro pavimento gris. Estaba de vuelta. Tom sonrió. Más tranquilo al saber por dónde iba su amigo. Se tumbó en la cama y esperó mirando sus redes sociales. El chico abrió la puerta a los pocos minutos.

—¡La recepcionista estaba atendiendo una llamada y pude colar la comida! —exclamó orgulloso.

—¡Menos mal! Ya te veía detenido por traer comida de fuera —bromeó.

Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama. Sacó las cosas de la bolsa: una botella de agua y un pequeño paquete de galletas para Tom. Un Sprite y un gofre para él. Por último, sacó una pequeña bolsa transparente con varios bombones rellenos de toffee. Sabía que eran los favoritos de Tom y que no los tomaba desde hace tiempo.

—Tu premio por ser el desvirgado twink inglés.

—¡Serás capullo!

Rio mientras le arrebataba la bolsa de las manos.


End file.
